


Luck Be a Lady

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Horses, Knotting, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Short stories of gacha game ladies running into less than fortune and hypersexual situations where their wits only last them long enough to realize how much they enjoy getting railed by the monsters before them. Commission for heikitsune25





	1. Sutera - Once Again, For the Last Time

Sutera thought herself prepared for anything on a hunt. She was determined and ready to make the most of any danger or threat before her. There was a goblin in the woods. Just a single Goblin. That was it. It was as simple a task as possible, but still, Sutera assumed it with the utmost importance and composure, caring about nothing more than she cared about the chance to succeed in her tasks and fell her quarry. With her bow at the ready and her other hand always one quick snap's away from seizing an arrow to nock into it, nothing was going to get the drop on the ever-prepared Sutera, who would not be taken by surprise by anything, and would not fail in her quest.

It was a lot of certainty and a lot of confidence, and none of it left Sutera prepared to find the Goblin sitting in a small clearing on a stump, vigorously jerking off. He had his weapons and some of his armor off and carelessly tossed aside, while he pumped a cock that looked comically large on his impish body, his hand struggling to keep up motions from base to tip as he worked himself over, grunting on firmly. Sutera may have thought nothing would startle her, but she had never before found her quarry indulging in sexual pleasures of any sort before, and Sutera's thoughts came to a crashing halt as she stared at the masturbating Goblin.

A lot of emotions hit Sutera through the shock of what she was looking at, but chief among them all was sudden arousal. She couldn't help it; there was something about seeing the Goblin so wrapped up in his own pleasure that just overwhelmed her, and Sutera didn't really have the strength or steadiness needed to contain all these very sudden feelings. Part of it was the frustration of how pent up she was; Sutera got too caught up in her serious and steadfast duties, never taking any time to be with anyone else. Rarely even to take care of her own needs, even. There were simply more important things to do.

But now? Her panties were getting soaked in seconds, waves of repressed arousal hitting her, making her hips creak and rock forward a little bit as as she felt deepening and hungry desires getting the better of her. A voice even echoed in her mind. Her sister's advice, reminding her of something now desperate and hot.

"You need to take a load off every once in a while."

Metera had sounded playful and sweet in her suggestion. Had she ever imagined it would come to this? Frustrated, the dizzy and unfocused huntress tried to steady herself, wanting to find some level of reason and sense again, but she could feel her body only get hotter, and became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the way the Goblin began to take notice of her, holding firm onto his cock as he began to advance. Sutera fell to her knees as her legs began to give out, and she didn't realize until it was too late what was going on. Not until the Goblin was already looming over the confused Erune.

Not until his cock was lined up point blank with her lips, a veiny green shaft oozing pre-cum. Sutera was shaken back into reality by the nasty surprise, by the suddenness of the big cock forcing itself into her face and imposing its will and pressure upon her. It was spectacular, a mess of too much at once to handle, and it all came on strong, a snap decision driven by a bad idea, one that Sutera was sure wasn't a good one, but... Well, it wasn't the first time that Sutera took what her sister said too seriously, and proceeded to shove forward, burying all of her nerves to grasp the base of the cock and take bring her mouth to the head, tongue dragging along it for a moment, steady, slithering motions driven by adoration and want.

The Goblin let out a startled noise as he stared at the Erune suddenly licking his cock, which drooled more pre onto her lips and her tongue, but she simply licked it all up, and proceeded to take half of his cock into her mouth with one firm push. Everything just happened, and the horny Goblin didn't really have a response for any of it, feeling the wild hunger and aggression of Sutera taking to sucking cock with the same earnest effort she showed everything else, not one to shy away from getting down to work and doing whatever she had to do to make this happen.

Finding herself on her knees sucking a Goblin's cock was a strange feeling, but an oddly relieving one, as she proceeded to bob her head back and forth, taking his cock with a ready, eager motion and hunger that felt like way too much to deal with. She felt herself indulging so thoroughly in feelings and wants that didn't feel like they made much sense to her, indulging deeper into something so strange in its hunger and its want, but she kept pushing it, kept learning deeper and hotter what she was in for and how much it consumed her, as she moved faster, mouth sucking needy around the big dick she continued to give up to, finding more and more need and desperation with each motion.

"Your cock tastes so good," she whined, drawing back a moment to kiss along the shaft. "And it's so big. I can't control myself." Her hand reached down between her legs as she stared up at him, starting to rub at herself through her panties, as the Goblin began to move deeper into it, his hand going to the back of her head and urging her further down his cock. She moaned louder in response, so hungry and filled with wants that felt like too much to bear, but she just had to allow this to happen, finding that the more she indulged in his cock. the hungrier she became. Rumbling moans sent vibrations rising up through the big dick she continued to adore, and the idea of losing herself became more attractive and hot by the second, bringing about lots of conflicted feelings and desires that didn't ease up for a moment.

Getting her fingers underneath the band of her panties, Sutera couldn't even remember the last time that she'd fingered herself. But there she was, one hand pushing its digits deep into her while the other pumped faster along his dick, wanting so badly to express all the needy feelings and the hungers taking hold of her. She didn't really understand it herself, didn't know how to handle the idea of letting herself go like this, but it continued to dominate her thoughts and leave dizzy desperations for her to make sense of. Enthralled by massive Goblin cock, Sutera stopped thinking, stopped doing much of anything but enjoying herself, letting him go almost down to throat the cock, holding just barely back from it.

But she did offer something else up, as she drew back from his cock only to tug it upward and push in lower, starting to lick his balls all over, slobbering all over them as she stared with dizzy, heaving adoration up toward him. "Does this feel good?" she asked. Sutera didn't even know, she was simply acting on whims now as she struggled to make sense of what was going on here, wanting to find a way to satisfy the creature who was having his way with her in such vulgar delight, and she was lost to the idea of embracing this desire. It tore at her, left her needy, slobbering all over heavy Goblin nuts and giving them a nice, lustful tongue bathing.

The Goblin didn't respond. He didn't speak her language, and as he started to come around to what was going on, he decided the only way forward was simply to speak a language they had in common. Wanting more, he grabbed the big canine ears sticking up from her dusty brown hair and using them as leverage to force his cock down her throat with one primal thrust. Sutera choked on the sudden penetration as he drove forward, feverishly facefucking the Erune and pushing on with a greed so rabid and so hungry that she fell onto her back, legs going up in the air as the force drove her down and the greedy little pervert was straddling her face, hammering down with deep and greedy motions, careless in his pursuit now of all the pleasure he could get from her sweet body.

Wild thrusts forced the Goblin's cock deep down her gullet, forcing Sutera to choke harder and louder as she struggled to deal with everything crashing down upon her. It was so strange and messy, and everything just would not let up on her as she let it happen and let the idea of giving up. Sutera should have done more to fight against this, to rebel and push away from this heat, but instead, she fingerfucked herself harder, letting him hammer down onto her face, nose rubbing into his pubic hair and her neck bulging with the penetration of the girthy cock challenging her windpipe with its girth. The tugging on her ears was secondary in all of that but even still it provided such a perfect and brilliant edge to this pleasure that she didn't have a chance.

Sutera came with messy, embarrassing fervor. She'd never squirted before, but her gushing climax showed off all of the heat and desire holding her as she gave in, moaning and gagging in equal measure as the Goblin in turn came in her mouth and down her gullet, thrusting on through his orgasm. The cum was incredibly thick. Almost syrupy, and as it gushed in huge quantities, she ended up snorting ample amounts of it out of her nose, flailing about in molten panic at the confusing feeling as the heavy ball sac ached against her chin, emptying its load into her and taming her with embarrassing fervor.

The Goblin didn't stop cumming as he pulled out of her mouth, either. He seized his cock and greedily pumped along his aching shaft, blowing another, second load of sap-like spunk all over her face. It clung to her skin and into her hair, blasting her and leaving Sutera howling and whining as she felt a second orgasm almost take her again. She was hopeless now, a panting and delirious wreck ragged from the orgasm and from the lack of breath she'd been able to take down. In her daze, Sutera could do nothing to respond to the way the Goblin tore at her dress and then ripped her panties clean off of her, only registering his actions when he seized her wrist and tugged her fingers away.

"No, I was having s--ah!" Sutera's drunken response didn't even make it all the way out as she stared down at the huge Goblin cock slamming into her, filling her up with a primal, vigorous shove and immediately getting to work on her. The Goblin hunched forward, tugging her legs up into the air as he mating pressed the helpless Erune, pounding her right into the ground with the most greedy and selfish intentions possible, wanting only to cum and to indulge in his own appetites, with the way he left the woman who'd clearly come to cause him trouble a fuck-addled, drooling mess simply a fringe benefit to this whole situation.

"Please, yes, fuck me harder!" Sutera squealed. She had no idea how to contain herself, the utter dissolution of control and composure coming immediately as she opened herself up to these feelings, to the swell of hunger and delirium throbbing up through her body. Everything burned bright inside of Sutera now as she felt the wild slams downward, each shove filling her pussy up, stretching it out and leaving her ruined, ravaged,more and more helpless by the second against the strange heat bubbling up through them in tandem.

Grunts were the only thing the Goblin could convey anything with, and there was a lot of grunting to be done as he pounded down into the snug hole begging for his cock, reckless and unrepentant about the pleasures he found in ruining her, having his way thoroughly with Sutera and leaving her ruined, hopeless, dizzily spiraling into a state of confused sexual frenzy. Everything proved to be such a hazy and frenzied mess for Sutera now, and she wanted more of it. All of it. She couldn't bring herself to care about reason now.

"Wreck my pussy," she pleaded. Such vulgar words. "Fuck me!" There was no restraint in her left. She was a sweet maiden corrupted by her lusts, unable to handle this mess as her trembling legs tried to clumsily wrap around the waist of the creature brutalizing her cunt. The creature she'd come to hunt. His cum was all over her face, in her belly, coating her tongue, leaking from her nose... There was no pride hunter's glory to be found here now, no brilliant show of something strong-willed or that should have been feared. Just lust. Just complete surrender to the most base instincts contained within her. They were feelings that brought on no shame, that perhaps should have, but she was too lost now to this chaos to care.

Every sound she made pleaded for more, quivering in heavy, heated, hazy ecstasy. She couldn't control herself, couldn't resist the Goblin cock plunging down into her greedy hole and stuffing it with cock, teaching it submission. Helpless and loving very second of it, Sutera fell into the deepest reaches of her most shameful desires, bucking against him and whining for his cum. She didn't really feel herself capable of words or rational thought now, finding herself sinking into more in common with the Goblin using her for his own greedy relief than she really knew how to process, everything coming into a confused and unfocused mess of one singular thought above all else.

She loved this.

Everything about the cock punishing her neglected hole left Sutera burning bright with the relief and excitement of something otherworldly. She understood now what her sister wanted her to do. At least, within the capacity of how much Sutera could think rationally right now, completely losing sight of what her sister actually thought to sink deeper into the certainty of this depravity, wanting to take it all, babbling sweet desperation to the creature who continued to absolutely ruin her.

Ruination was the sweetest ecstasy though, as multiple orgasms wracked her body. One after another, driving her deeper into the bliss and the cock drunk delight of being so utterly powerless. Her eyes rolled back on the fifth orgasm, and on the sixth, her tongue rolled out of her mouth, the absolute pinnacle of broken ecstasy spread across her face. Sutera understood now, and her legs pleaded around the short but overly well endowed monster as his feverish thrusts reached their peak, too.

The flood of cum gushing into Sutera's poor, ruined twat was absolutely incredible. It filled her so much that it was oozing out of her while his huge dick was still plugging her up, and Sutera screamed with this final orgasm, spine arching back as the broken, babbling huntress reached new lows of complete surrender, incapable of rational thought or sense now as she let herself completely go. An emptiness in her eyes followed as the heat subsided and only exhaustion remained.

With one swift motion to pull his cock out of her, The Goblin drew back, and cum oozed out in gooey swells and pulses, dripping onto the dirt as the Goblin paid no sentimental mind to the huntress he had completely ruined. His cock began to soften and he didn't much care for sticking around, his point proven. He took up his armour and his weapons, and continued on without a care, leaving the woman who had come to kill him lying fuck-drunk and cummy on the floor.

Even if Sutera had been able to give the monster chase, she wouldn't have been doing it with her bow in hand, but her legs weren't working, and her head wasn't much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Aliza and Heles - Tomorrow Will Take Us Away

"Please, harder, keep going!"

Aliza had finally found Heles, finally caught back up with the woman she was here on this mission with, but she also found more than she bargained for as the hefty Minotaur drove his fat horsecock right into Heles's twat, holding her legs apart and in the air as he fucked her pile driver style. There was nothing sensible about this, and Aliza froze in place as she watched this go, not knowing what to expect from the whole situation, but it was most certainly not this. Not anything at all like this.

More panic inducing than the way that Heles was getting fucked was how she looked like she was loving it, a fuck-addled look of pure joy across her face as she whined, "Cock," and, "More," over and over. It was all she was capable of, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she shivered and wriggled about in a state of such mad, hopeless ecstasy that she seemed incapable of controlling herself. This was an absolute disaster, one that saw the mission Aliza had taken so seriously melt apart in a show of confused gooey panic, but the most immediate effect of all this worry came from what began to creep down Aliza's thigh; as she watched her crew mate get wrecked by this monster, her pussy began to drip down her thighs with indecent, helpless excitement. 

"Cum in me," Heles whined, continuing to give in. She could feel that massive Minotaur ball sac slap against her ass as she got stuffed full of horsecock, and Aliza could get little peeks of it, but not very long given how huge the cock was and how fast he fucked her. "I'm your Erune cocksleeve." The words hit the Draph hard, made Aliza's guilt and panic begin to take hold in some very drastic ways as it urged a hand between her legs.

"This isn't right," Aliza said even as she started fingering herself. And not slowly, either; she was driven to buck her hand in time with the savage thrusts of the Minotaur so readily breaking Heles's mind and pushing her into submission. It was just too much to help, as she stared in want, as she felt not worry over the idea she'd have to fight this monster and take back the moment so that she could free her companion and continue their mission; no, her mind now was only on a guilty, creeping sense that what she really wanted was to be obliterated by cock too.

Faster the Minotaur thrust, harder he claimed Heles, and in short order, he was letting out the most powerful and mighty roar, slamming recklessly down into the fuck-addled, broken toy he'd made and pumping shot after shot of molten jizz into her. In return, Heles shrieked and heaved, the pleasure pushing her over the edge. Her pussy gushed with clear, sticky nectar that she let spray all over her body in an indecent expression of her poor, helpless state of shame, before the cock withdrew--still spurting spunk--and she flopped downward, lying limp and gaping and cross-eyed.

Aliza was fixated on two things: on the sight of Heles in such joy, and on the sight of the Minotaur's huge cock bobbing with each step. She didn't think about how the steps were its steady approach toward you, not until the massive bull man, easily standing over four feet of Draph princess, had his cock right in her face, casting a shadow over her as he rested it upon her head in a show of dominance. She wasn't even high enough to reach his dick, staring at eye level with his swollen sac, left to stare up at the monstrous sight of his shaft. For as tough and as strong as Aliza was under any other circumstances, here, she was paralyzed in confused lust, and helpless against the beast's intentions.

Slowness kept her even from responding to the way the Minotaur grabbed at her horns and forced her mouth down every inch of his monster dick.

To say that Aliza choked and gagged on the Minotaur cock wouldn't have done justice to the harsh reality of this brutal treatment. Wild thrusts back and forth crammed inch after inch of monster cock into her throat, making it bulge out as her body struggled to deal with everything bearing down upon her, and she really had no hope of handling it all, no chance to endure what happened as those same huge balls she was fixated on slapped against her chin. She didn't know how any of the cock fit past her lips, let alone all of it, but but her nose was quickly rubbing up against the thick, dark pubic hair of the beast, every breath tinged with the heavy, heady aroma of monster cock that only continued to drag her down into this helpless debauchery.

All the while, Aliza continued to fingerfuck herself. She found no greater pleasure than having her throat being used like a living fuck sleeve for the beast, an obedient, choking ona hole who let him have his way with her even if she was several kinds of not built to handle a dick like this .It was too much for her to handle, but the debauchery kept up its wild, lunatic pace with no sign of slowing down, Aliza just continuing to accept the oral abuse and learn that there was no greater pleasure now than to be facefucked, than to be ruined and violated like this, even if it was the guarantee that this mission was an abject failure.

Or, a brilliant success. Aliza's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she continued fingerfucking herself and matching the wild, ball-slapping pace of her throat being destroyed, confident she could hold this pace and happily endure the worst the monster imposed upon her. She couldn't shy away from how badly she wanted it, filthy and vulgar a want as it was. Everything inside of Aliza simply demanded this, screamed from deep within her for surrender. The chance to succumb was such brilliance, such ecstasy, and Aliza felt no shame in coming around to the idea that all she wanted or needed lay within the clutches of this vulgar creature. She just didn't have the strength to say otherwise.

Faster and rougher, everything that Aliza endured was a deeper mess of panic and heat directing her whole being toward one twisted, vulgar fact, a universal truth creeping across her body and inducing feelings she had no hope of fighting against. She just drooled and moaned and choked with the most happy smile spread across her face, an indomitable show of pleasure that survived the absolute worst of what hit her. She was helpless, hopeless, and as the monster let out another mighty roar, Aliza came all over her hand, gushing and shuddering, as even more pleasure crept over her, directed and specific and helpless now. He forced her down onto his cock and blew his load harshly into her mouth, and Aliza did try to swallow as much as she could, but it was helpless.

Instead, she had cum spilling out of her nose and oozing out from her around her lips, the messy chugging noises echoing indecently as she tried to drink this delicious pleasure, but she wasn't able to, and when finally the cock pulled out, she was a mess of spit and spunk, jizz bubbles popping from her nose and heavy strings of her own saliva and throat slop connecting her still to the cock.

And much like Heles, all Aliza could say was, "More."

More was thankfully exactly what Aliza got. The Minotaur was far from done with her yet, as he picked her up and twisted her around, hooking his arms under her legs and rather than locking his grip behind her neck in a full nelson, grabbing hold of her horns to insist dominance, the bull man making sure this lesser horned fucksleeve knew her place as he forced her with one brutal slam down onto his meaty horse prick, claiming her virgin ass and sending shrieks of confused panic past her lips in wild and hopeless expressions of everything that Aliza was coming to love. Aliza came instantly as she was filled, but the jack hammer thrusts didn't wait for her to get used to this, a bulge forming in her belly with each savage thrust into her body, which may have been generously endowed by her peoples' standards, but was still small compared to the beefy Minotaur

Heles slowly came to from the foggy depths of being fucked into sweet oblivion, her eyes drifting about before she noticed in her stupor Aliza getting reamed. Well, noticed that someone was ,at least; as Heles scrambled forward, all she really sought to do was start worshiping the Minotaur's massive nuts over anything else, kissing and licking all across the heavy sac as she lost all sense to the pleasure. Her eyes took a while to even realize that the woman being sucked was Aliza, muttering, "You found him too," with a soft sweetness as she resumed her reverent service of the beastly cock.

Aliza whined and nodded, heaving about in delirious joy as the cock ruined her. Every step of this treatment left her feeling hotter and more helpless, craving the desperate pleasure that she found within. More. She needed more, Squealing in wild bovine ecstasy, the Draph got in touch with her bestial side to a degree that felt like too much to deal with. "I love it!" she gasped, but her tongue was still hanging out of her mouth, a show of shameless desire and collapsing pressure showing off a greater desperation still, something only getting messier and weirder as it continued to overwhelm her, bearing down faster and without sense.

With Heles worshiping his balls and Aliza's tight ass getting stretched and ruined around his cock, the Minotaur was left happily roaring and imposing his dominance over these two women, every savage thrust he pushed on with a greater show of his wild, raw control. Nothing about this madness seemed like it could be prevented or stopped now, and he was happy to recklessly keep up this pace, turning Aliza's body into another gaping cock sleeve for him to enjoy, a mistreatment so raw and degrading that it took pure mindbreak for Aliza to ever find any joy in it. And yet, she found the greatest of pleasures in that very thing.

Another mighty and powerful noise of raw delight was all that he gave them in turn, as he impaled Aliza down to the hilt around his cock. Heles purred around his tightening, clenching balls as she buried her face in. The molten rush of hot cum gushing from his churning nuts filled Aliza's guts, made her shriek and shiver as she gave so completely up to him, and it triggered another squirting orgasm, another mist of gushing nectar into the air. With one hard pull upward, the stacked Draph was uncorked, and the oozing spunk began to drip down onto the monsters nuts fresh from Aliza's ass, with Heles happily cleaning up the mess.

Similarly, as Aliza was let down and the beast arched his knees to crouch down, the dizzy Draph princess proceeded to slather her tongue all over the cock that had just ruined her ass, which gasped wide and had cum dripping from between her taut cheeks, as she started to lick all of his cum off of her, moaning in more dizzy, unfocused desperation, an ecstasy in submission that simply could not be contended with.

"Your cock tastes so good," Aliza whined, drunk and excited as she slobbered on the head, pushing her ample tits forward and working them up and down the egregiously sized cock to lavish him while Heles's greedy ball worship kept up in stride. Both women were lost to this joy and unable to contain their greedy ecstasy, submitting without a care to the desire upon them.

"Master, please take us," Heles whined, as she licked her way up the cock, kissing along Aliza's tits to do it, before getting her lips around the head. She deepthroated him easily, Aliza happy to acquiesce some ground to let her have that fun as she dragged lower and began to slobber all over his nuts instead. There was no jealousy or bitterness in how the two of them, worked, both Aliza and Heles on the same page now about how much they loved this Minotaur and how much they wanted to serve him. As long as they had that to carry them, they were happy to lose themselves completely, accepting the reckless desire and the impending, crushing heat of being so utterly overwhelmed and used.

Back and forth the girls switched, eagerly taking turns deepthroating his cock and forcing their way down deep, or worshiping the churning balls so full of gooey cum begging to be pumped into them both. There was so much work to do, so much cock to worship, and even with two of them there, it seemed like a job too grand and too wild to be dealt with. Which proved one of the most exciting and wild piece of this whole affair, a mess of growing pleasure as the deep roots running through them begged for something senseless. They both felt unstoppable now, fixated with all their energy and attention onto the cocks seeking their oral adoration, and nothing was going to slow down about this, nothing was going to be helped. They were here, with nowhere to go but down and nothing to do but burn.

All the chaotic and wild cock worship could have only ended one way, only been one thing, and there was nothing they were able to do to hold back, with the beast grabbing both women by the hair and pulling them up to the head of his cock. Their tongues dragged lovingly along the length of his shaft and let him drag them into position, where he proceeded to shoot another generous rush of cum that erupted forward and hosed them both down, drenching the women with wild gushes of cum that left their faces, breasts, hair, and just fronts in general splattered with cum.

But still greedy and helpless, Heles latched her lips around the Minotaur's cock head and guzzled his cum right from the tap while Aliza licked his balls all over, the unruly women too fixated on his cock and what it did to them to be able to hold themselves back. Self-control was simply beyond either of them now.

The beast responded quickly, grabbing the women and shoving them down onto their hands and knees, their ripe asses both immediately rising up in obedient, ready desire, Heles's plush and slightly soft rump comparing to the round but taut and toned ass of Aliza, both looking so utterly fuckable and ripe. He'd just ruined Aliza before, so the monster decided to plunge into Heles next, claiming her pussy with one wild thrust, making her shriek in throbbing joy as he filled her up and immediately took to pounding without a care at her greedy hole.

"Fuck me, take me!" Heles screamed, tongue rolling out of her mouth as she felt the pleasure bear down upon her once more; everything that Heles wanted was right her, the follow-up to all of her sloppy cock worship, and it helped center her again. There was no greater joy to Heles now than the chance to be violated, to be so utterly ruined by a cock and treated with such majestic fervor, and the more she let herself go, the happier she became, heaving back and forth to the reckless, senseless pace of utter desperation. Minotaur cock broke down Heles and she couldn't fathom ever possibly wanting to come back from it, as she shook under this wild fervor and accepted her lowly place here, a gibbering mess happily fucked beside her shipmate.

As one hand gripped Heles's hip, the Minotaur used his other to smack and slap Aliza's ripe ass, keeping her punished just as hard, moaning in sweet desperation as she took this punishment on and accepted the joy of being ruined, heaving back and forth with erratic motions that expressed the desperate and simple realities of what she was taking and what she was doing. Everything burned so bright as she found her mind singularly focused on raw surrender, on the abuse and delight of being ruined, broken, gaped, slapped, abused. Anything and everything the Minotaur did to Heles and Aliza was ecstasy for both women, and they saw no reason to ever want to slow down or stop.

"More. So good. I'm your bitch. Your toy. Please, master!" Heles's raw submission came without thought or sense; she didn't need to call the Minotaur master; he'd given her no words at all, let alone any expectation. But she was so broken and so helpless that her submission did the work in driving her deeper and without any sense of what to do other than give in. Dizzy ecstasy pushed Heles further down, treated her to something so blatant and so hungry that she was left simply incapable of helping herself, plunging ever lower, ever harsher.

The hand on Heles's hip became a necessity as every wild slam of the Minotaur's cock drove forward into Heles hard enough to shove her along the ground, needing to drag her back against him and meet his cock again as he kept her loosely lined up with the fine Draph ass he fondled all the while. No hesitation, no mercy, just a reckless mistreatment of her body6 as fast and as hard as he could muster, caring now only about ruining her as thoroughly as he could. This was his domain now, and he ruled it fiercely.

Heles came in the midst of all this joy, squealing and shuddering again as he he came pumped her full of cum, Aliza right there howling in joy amid her spanking as she got her ruination too, dizzy and cross-eyed as she lost herself. He pulled out of her ass while he was still cumming, snorting and huffing as he hosed down both ripe asses with his gooey spunk, moving his grip from Aliza's ass toward her horn, and then ramming into her cunt with one last spurt of cum to flood her womb.

Aliza shrieked as he filled her, the feeling of him blowing a shot of cum directly into her womb setting her off for yet another orgasm, and all while hr continued fucking and violating her. He moved now to spank Heles's ass instead, roughing her up while he claimed his dirty Draph slut, turning her into a heaving fuck cow letting out babbling nonsense and grabbing her heaving tits. "I'm a bitch, I'm a fucksleeve," Aliza whined, trembling and heaving as she endured all the same shame and Heles; without needing to be told, she sought to reaffirm her service and her submission without any focus or control, humiliated and helpless but loving every second of this mistreatment. She was done for, and the helpless joy she felt was beyond words now.

Every thrust into Aliza, with his balls smacking against her thighs and her clit, while he roughed up Heles's ass with a big, furry hand, was the most perfect summation of his victory, a push into joy and ecstasy only getting rougher and more vulgar as he flaunted himself over her, over the mess of pleasure he was able to pursue. Nothing here made much sense. It was a foggy, swampy hell of dizzy, unthinking surrender, but to Aliza and Heles, such emptiness was bliss, a paradise in emptiness that continued to rule them and drive them deeper into this joy. There was no reason to think anything, no reason to worry. They were happy getting fucked, and had no desire to learn any other pleasure, simply expressing their most hungry and chaotic need, assured of their surrender and how good everything about it could feel. This was joy.

It was within this joy that once more, Aliza came crashing down. Dizzy, hot, helpless, she squealed and heaved as she came again, her eyes rolling back as she begged and babbled, unable to spit out any words that meant a damn thing, but she didn't need to; it was all set, all laid perfectly out and expressing utter joy now within her. Aliza stuck her round hips up to present herself to him, pleading to be bred in the most animalistic of ways as he pumped her womb full to the point of it gushing out from around her cunt while she squirted one last time, screaming through the forest air. Everything felt so perfect, so right, and she went limp as the pleasure finally wore down any lingering shreds of focus she had left.

It was with his two bitches rutted, broken, and thoroughly satisfied that the Minotaur was finally done. At least for now. He picked up both women effortlessly and tossed them over his shoulders, pussies and asses gaping and leaking with his seed and leaving trails of jizz behind him as he walked them to his lair to live the rest of their days out as his pleasure pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Holiday Narmaya - There's One For Every Season

The good part about standing breasts-to-groin level with a pack of tall and studly werewolves was that Narmaya didn't even have to kneel very much to offer her ample chest up to the hard slam downward of a wolf dick burying itself deep into her cleavage through the hole ripped in her top, the mesh over her fat tits now out of the way and giving up everything to the werewolf's greedy thrusts. Another was deep down her throat, head turned to the side to allow him to facefuck her, his knot thudding against her lips each time and the steady trickle of drool running down into her cleavage, a vulgar expression of all of Narmaya's most deep and twisted wants. She had her hands around two more fat wolf cocks, one of the wolves in question standing to her side with his hand squeezing and groping at her plump ass, giving it brutal slaps every now and again that made the gagging sounds she made around the dick plunging down her gullet even louder.

The idea of a secret santa among the crew had spiked up a lot of excitement and interest from Narmaya. She wanted to spread some love and goodness around, and when she was given Wulf as a gift, she sought advice from Renie about what he would like. But to Renie, the stacked, motherly Draph looked like a special sort of threat, spiking up a jealousy that had her answer quite simply, "Wulf would love if there were more of his kind around. You should let some other werewolves impregnate you."

Feeling like she had been given real advice and direction, Narmaya was quick to head off and seek out some other werewolves in the skies, finding a pack of werewolves who are initially as confused as could be by the indecent way that this woman came and so suddenly, depravedly offered herself up to them and pleaded with them to breed her and let her mother their children. But the stacked short stack was determined, insistent, and with the Christmas outfit she had worn to 'get into the spirit' while gift giving, they didn't spend a single moment longer waiting, descending on her in a feverish shove.

And now, she was standing before these beasts and letting them ravage her. Her mouth, her tits, and her hands were all lovingly offered up to the creatures. Her head worked back and forth in slow, careful motions perhaps to sultry in their advance now and the need to give up to the strange desires and heat taking her by storm. She felt greedy, reckless, but oh so very good as she pushed her limits and tested what she could do, which only grew more wild as she let it all go. There was no reason to hold back or restrain herself in this beautiful expression of need ,a desire and a lust stronger and more desperate as each second of indulgence grew more unbelievable and hot.

"Taste my brother," the wolf fucking her mouth said, pulling her back and shoving her down onto another cock just as quickly. Narmaya choked on another dick, another fat wolf cock, her eyes widening as she continued to squeeze and grab at the cocks stroking her as the wolves indulged in her body. She was getting taken harder, messier, a rougher expression of pleasures and wickedness that brought her exactly what she wanted.

Switching between two big wolf dicks back and forth was Narmaya's pleasure, something sweet and exciting that she felt fully prepared now to give in to, to utterly burn up dealing with. The confrontation of all these pleasure brought her a more confused and aimless pleasure than she was ready for, choking back and forth on which huge wolf cock she deepthroated, and though she now had brief flashes of chances to breathe as she switched from one cock to another, the much harder indulgence they showed her mouth on each turn they got with it wasn't making things any simpler, keeping Narmaya struggling, gagging.

Drool dripped down into her tits, made her chest even slicker for the wolf who kept thrusting down with reckless vigor and joy into her cleavage and subjecting Narmaya to his worst. It was a lot to handle, all while she was getting groped and smacked from behind, adding to the dizzying expressions of joy that made her drip all over her thighs. Narmaya was soaked and her desperation went right through her panties as she felt this growing heat, a mess of desires taking hold of her, making her give in faster and hotter to the idea of utter surrender. Narmaya felt helpless now. Felt reckless. Wanton.

Servicing all these huge cocks at once was such a delight for Narmaya, who found herself sinking steadily deeper into a mess of warmth and delight that held her firmly in place, convincing her this was indeed the right thing to do. She wanted to make this work for her, wanted nothing more than to be bred by one of these men and help their dying race out. Anything to make Wulf's Christmas brighter. She threw herself into this with something to prove and a tireless desire for more. she worked with inexhaustible joy at all these mens' needs, satisfying them without a care or shred of worry. Everything was just right, hot, ready, and she was happy to give it her all.

The men wolves all kept up their pace, thrusting into her tits and her mouth, groping her at ass as they teased her with their greedy touch and a reckless expression of growing heat, a bitter rush of pleasure that had Narmaya sinking ever lower into the smoldering joy of giving in. She felt so happy to give in like this, wanted nothing more than she wanted utter surrender now, and she would not be stopped, would not be held back from expressing all of her most twisted and profane of wants.

Neither would the werewolves. Perhaps too strongly so, as with eager grunts, the one fucking her mouth and the one fucking her tits all came. The knot forced its way past her lips, locking its way down Narmaya's throat as with a powerful noise of delight and dominance he came down her gullet, pumping hot jizz down her throat that felt thick as molasses, while another big load blasted down her dress and into her tits, the squished-together, oversized tits holding all of that warmth in place as she wriggled in fitful pleasure, stopping her strokes and going limp a moment.

When the knot pulled out of her mouth with an audible pop, Narmaya shivered in delight, bright and peppy even with how much she had done. "Mm, you weren't supposed to cum on me," she said, biting her lip as he dizzily drew back and steadied herself as best she could. "You're so amazing though. I think that tease turned me on more than it turned all of you on. But that's good, right? I need to be wet so I can be bred by your pack."

Stumbling up to her feet and bracing herself against a tree, Narmaya gently pulled her dress up over her round ass, showing off the purple butterfly thong that disappeared between her cheeks. As she stuck her wide hips out, they could also see the puffy mound that the soaking wet material clung to, soft and squishy pussy lips begging for attention and even dripping through the thong down onto the ground. Wiggles of her hips made her ass tremble as she urged one of them toward her, fingers hooking into her thong to pull it aside and let them have her. Have her with all the ferocity and aggression they could have wanted. In the process, she exposed not only her drooling pussy but the thick lilac bush over said pussy.

A werewolf was upon her within seconds, throwing himself forward and grabbing her hips, driving his cock into her just short of his knot. For Narmaya, this was ecstasy, her cock stuffed full of huge canine dick, which would have been trouble for any woman to handle, but Narmaya was only a few inches above four feet, a tightly compact woman who just happened to be bursting at the seams with curves. This much dog dick was way too much from that very first thrust onward, making her shriek in surprise and ecstasy, a sudden rush of pleasures coming on with no sense or hesitation, just messy desire.

"Yes, fuck me!" Narmaya screamed, her body clenching up in response to the very sudden wells of fiery pleasure and desire she was suddenly being overwhelmed by, her body aflame with sudden swells of ecstasy and need as she was brutally slammed into, fucked with fervor and wild need by this animal, who proceeded to wreck her, greedily pounding her twat and subjecting her to the feral breeding frenzy that was sure to make this mark on her, a growing mess of everything wanton that she craved so deeply, satisfying her most reckless and wicked wants for the sake of utter surrender. "Breed me. want you to take me and make me your bitch, please!"

Fucking a Draph stacked even by her race's standards was a pleasure no man could have turned down. The werewolf able to eagerly rut her and pursue the chance to continue his own people was simply more poised than most, smacking her fat ass hard as he greedily claimed her, finding a desire and a pleasure too fierce and wild to believe, and as he pursued those joys, everything just came together perfectly for him. He kept thrusting, stuff Narmaya with his cock, pushing her up off her feet and higher along the tree in his rabid attempts to fuck faster and wilder, treating her to so much dizzy ecstasy and desperation that she had no hope of dealing with everything he provided her.

The pleasure pulled Narmaya in deep, left her squealing and trembling as she came under all this pressure, gasping in wild joy as her orgasm took her, and she was gushing all over the tree as she got knotted, locked in and pumped full of cum. "Into my womb, paint it whiter than Christmas!" Narmaya screamed,torn asunder by pleasure and ferocious glee, a joy that was amazing already, and only could have been better if it lasted.

But it didn't. With a sharp drag down to the ground, Narmaya was pulled back, off the knot stuffing her, and another wolf pinned her down to the ground, shoving her against the cold, hard dirty and stuffing her with his cock, offering up little more than a primal howl of delight as he proceeded to feverishly claim her, holding her down against the ground and rutting into her with something to prove, wild and reckless motions seeking to completely ruin and deprave the poor wreck writhing on the ground.

"It feels so good!" Narmaya gasped, dwarfed by the overwhelming figure of the wolf over her, bit tits heaving in her dress and a pair of heavy, swollen balls smacking against her ass with each mighty slam down into her. Her legs tried to wrap around his waist as he mating pressed her into absolute oblivion, but Narmaya wasn't able to do very much from her position with her frame, and that could have bothered her, but she refused t let it, getting more firm and stubborn and reckless as every insane and vulgar second provided another mess of heated delight to tear her apart, to guide her into a depth of desire and smoldering need tempestuous and hot enough to feel herself come around, to burn up and find the joy she so sorely needed.

The feeling of a massive prick stretching open her cunt and impart upon her absolute madness was as overwhelming and intoxicating a pleasure as she could have hoped for, mad thrusts wearing down rougher and harsher upon her, teaching her a truly merciless and brutal lesson that felt only better by the second, as she moaned, writhed, took this mad pounding with a smile on her face, cheeks flush and a mess of pleasure that was sure to take her. So happy to be here and to join these wolves, Narmaya wasn't even thinking anymore about the gift's use for Wulf in helping to repopulate his people: her mind was now focused only on selfish lust and how amazing this all felt.

As he came, the wolf blew another load into her pussy, howling in bestial glee and pumping her full, hammering in faster, rougher, making her give in and swell before he pulled back, his proud and virile cock having stuffed Narmaya full of his rich seed but still able to blast shots of cum up her body, staining her dress and even landing some into her open mouth, making her coo and whine as she swallowed it all down, bucking into the air and groping her big tits in fuck-addled joy.

"More. Fuck me more, I love this!" Narmaya gasped, but another wolf was already getting into position, already dragging her into his lap. Narmaya found herself sitting in the lap of another wolf, his massive cock reaching proudly up past her belly button, nearly prodding the underside of her breasts as she sat atop him, feeling the throb, feeling the pressure. "It's so big." Risen slowly up the cock by hands on her hips, Narmaya could feel herself in a lot of pressure now, really about to collapse into something special. But she welcomed it, biting her lip and allowing him to lift her up and then sit her down on his mighty prick, feeling the slick coating of spit on it. One of the brothers.

She got about halfway down the massive cock before she was pulled all the way down. "Ride," he snarled, a harsh beckoning that came with a smack across her rear. "Bounce that fat ass up and down on my lap. Now." He didn't need to tell Narmaya, though; she was already in motion, already heaving up and down the big cock with greedy motions all recklessly flaunting her desire and her need, show of desperation and ferocity getting messier, stranger, hotter as every second came crashing down upon her with a fire and ferocity like nothing else. The pleasure kept her moving, heaving faster, needier, giving up everything to this pleasure and its tempestuous temptations. She wanted it all, and her exuberant and excitable motions drew the wolf's interest. "Brother, join me."

Hands grabbed her ass, gripping her plump cheeks and making Narmaya brace herself for what she thought was going to be regular double penetration. She allowed the pleasure to build as she bounced up needier, not expecting that the cock was going to slam itself into her already stretched cunt. The feeling of the the other werewolf brother ramming his cock up her twat with one vicious and merciless slam was more than Narmaya could have possibly handled, making her scream and shriek in surprise, body bucking under the suddenness and the ferocity that took her. "Wait!" she screamed, and it meant absolutely nothing to these wolves now, who greedily used her body without a care, taking and claiming her rougher, faster, messier with each savage thrust into her cunt.

Coming up front, another werewolf grabbed her horns and buried her face into his fuzzy lap, made her nose rub into the extra thick hair around his cock as he slammed balls deep into her throat. Only able to respond to this treatment with messy gagging noises, Narmaya lost her grip on the situation and any semblance of controlling it. She didn't exactly have much in the first place, but everything these wolves did to her brought on far fiercer and more insane, indulgent, reckless pleasures, desperation pulsing through her body like fire. There was no containing what she felt, but she wasn't sure she could possibly want to, bucking back and forth faster, messier, seeking greed and indulgence and all she could get from it as her body heaved through this joy and Narmaya learned her place.

With two cocks up her twat and a dick down her throat, there was really nothing as satisfying as this. Narmaya twisted about in mad joy, a vigorous heat growing fiercer as the cum erupted down her throat and her nose was grinding into his pubes, drawn back and treated to the cock slapping down against her face, resting there as she panted and trembled under the dizzy pressure of getting rawed by two wolves at once and loving every second of this punishment, even if she was now too dizzy and hopeless to speak clearly.

When the wolves came, they forced their knots into her together, her stretched and gaping cunt spread open hard, her eyes rolling back as she let out wild, mad cries of ecstasy. her body trembled under the shivering, unraveling heat of utter use and desperation, an orgasm wearing her down and the eruption of cum potent enough to swell her belly out, bloating it with the sheer force of how much cum gushed forward, filling her, making her scream.

The cocks pulled out and Narmaya lay dizzy on the ground, body already so thoroughly used, ruined, violated. And yet, all Narmaya could do was whine, "Keep going. I want you to fuck me until I'm knocked up. And then maybe... Maybe past that, too. I might want to stay and become a brood mare for your people." That energized the werewolves, who swarmed her again, leaving Narmaya's screams to echo through the cold night. She was going to remain very warm, and as the werewolves claimed, her, she was certain to never be a danger in Renie's way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Lancer Artoria - End of Reason, End of the Game

"Artoria? Where you do?" Gudako's call fell on deaf ears as she wandered through the forest in search of one of her Artorias. The Lancer classed iteration in her team of Artorias had simply vanished, and she wasn't confident about heading back and regrouping if one of her own was missing. No good master would have done something like that. So, she kept on the lookout for her servant, not realizing she walked right by her in the process.

The sounds of sloppy, throaty cocksucking wasn't that much quieter than her footsteps were; it was Gudako's own shouts for her servant that kept her from noticing how close they were. Right off to the side behind some trees, Artoria was squatting down, legs spread out, clothes tugged aside to show off the dripping twat and the neatly kept patch of blonde over it, as well as tugged down to make her huge tits spill out. Her hands were wrapped around the shafts of two horse demons, who scoffed and snorted as they listened to Gudako step away. The tall demons were handfuls and a delight to deal with, as she worked back and forth along their cocks in greedy and desperate attempts to satisfy them both, drool dripping from her chin as she pushed hard on against the demands.

She switched eagerly from one cock to another, sucking both massive shafts down. Each had the cock of a virile stud horse, a proper breeding stallion, and she was in heaven dealing with all of it, drunk on the ecstasy and slavishly tending to these dicks with greater, more intense need, shifting between them, lifting one up and slobbering al lover its leathery nuts next, gasping, "Your cock is worth more to me than she is," she pleaded, every breath she took heavy with strong stallion scent.

The horses laughed at her. They had intended to rape the buxom blonde, but she gave herself to them willingly, confessing with glee, "The only men I fuck are horses. My steed is my only husband, and I cheat on him with a stable of the mut hung horses in my land, brought to me as gifts so I can be their whore." She confessed all these things while slobbering all over the horse' balls, before licking her way along his massive cock and then shoving it down her throat again, keeping her hand greedily jerking the other off.

The horse she blew laughed, snorted, and slammed her harder down his cock, forcing her to struggle and heave as the growing panic became something truly senseless, a throb of bitterness and aggression and pushed them to laugh harder. "What luck. We found such a mighty servant, and she's a base, sloppy whore." His counterpart thrust forward and seized her wrist, making her cockslap herself with his dick as the primal and ferocious thrusts kept on, as they thoroughly used Artoria and subjected her to senseless, brutal thrusts, a dizzying rush of depravity that pushed her further down into the throes of submission.

"You're the queen of the cocksuckers," the other one laughed, keeping up the assisted cockslapping as his partner in crime hammered her throat, only for him to grab her hair and tug her back, plunging his way down her gullet himself.

The brutality and disrespect did to Artoria so many things, but all of them were exciting, ecstatic rushes of lust searing through her as she received this mad treatment. A king should have been better than this, should have been prouder and less submissive, but everything Artoria did was about getting fucked, relishing in the joy of having her throat bulge out, a struggle growing more frantic by the second. It was brutality, stretching and straining her body as she became a fuckpet for demons, but it was everything Artoria craved, and the idea of possibly containing her lusts was laughable. She threw herself harder into this, careless and confused, so aimless and so frantic, craving something spectacular and learning just what joys she could reach if she pushed her way further.

With the wild treatment of her throat, she had a hand free, and the hand reached immediately between her legs, jamming digits into her needy tat, which only made the insults keep flying. Cocksucker queen. Royal bitch. Legendary cocksleeve. Even if she could speak, she wouldn't correct them abut her being a king; she was whatever they wanted her to be. With cocks this glorious, they deserved that consideration. She would become whatever these creatures wanted of a woman, become the submissive whore they desired.

When they came, it was a ruinous and sloppy affair, an eruption of cum right down her throat proving so intense that it gushed from her noise and around her lips, making her cough and choke, but the and held her head down, kept her in place and kept her struggling anyway, subjecting her to the continued sloppy disrespect and panic she was utterly unable to defend against. She struggled and heaved under the mess being made of her throat, struggling, choking, a heaving wreck giving up to so much and not knowing how to control all of it, but her descent was incredible. As she guzzled down the massive load, the other shot across her face bringing on thick, rope-like strands of jizz that felt hot to the touch as it settled onto her skin, her face, breasts, hair, and clothes all taking the huge load.

Struggling to swallow the rest of the jizz as much of it went to waste on her face and all over her chest. She was a wreck, a delighted, dizzy mess struggling as the cum continued to run from her nose. The cock drew back and she sucked a nervous breath down, gasping for air and trying to draw away on pure reflex, only for her hair to be seized again. "Open wide, queenie," the other horse groaned, plunging right back down her throat again. Artoria gasped for air and recoiled in dismay, wishing for some semblance of sanity where there clearly wasn't any. She was at their mercy, or utter lack thereof as it were, and the growing struggle and panic became something that couldn’t be believed.

Grabbing her arms and her hips to hoist her up, the other horse tugged her into a different position, grabbing her by the hips and plunging his cock into her. Her feet hung off the ground and shook with every mighty thrust driven into her snug hole as he filled her with his cock again. "How does a barnyard slut like this have a cunt so tight?" He cackled and heaved, pounding faster into her, subjecting Artoria to his most wicked and vulgar treatment, bearing down on her faster, wilder, full of venom and desire and a strange rush of things coming on more bitter and fierce with each thrust. He worked her over without a care, reveling in brutality and wickedness of what they were doing to her. Nothing sensible, nothing controlled. This was pure brutality and it felt damn good to the beasts ravaging her.

Spitroasted and ravaged by the greedy thrusts into her holes ,Artoria felt the swell of panic seize her, a steady build and throb of too many feelings and sensation that she wished she knew how to deal with, but she was stumped, driven down into the depths of confusion and heat with little sense of how to save herself from it. There was just too much happening, a cacophonous wreck of molten desires that wore at her nerves and her senses, her body hanging limp in the air as she was claimed, stretched, The cocks pushed deep into her, violated her body in ways she was truly helpless against, and she wished for some semblance of focus and control as she fell ever lower still, deeper into humiliation, deeper into shame.

The bliss of having her head empty and her holes full was one that Artoria loved to come back to. She didn’t worry about anything other than the joy of being fucked now, as she surrendered to her greatest depths of desire and surrender with not a single thought left in her dumb little head. Fucked into oblivion, moaning amid every sloppy gagging sound, spitroasted so hard that she didn't even remember which direction she was in anymore... She was hopeless here She didn't have to fight, and she didn’t feel bad she was leaving Gudako behind to give up like she did to what she felt, craving only the joy and relief of being ruined, fucked harder by these demons. Rougher. They ruined her.

"Your holes will never be tight again," the one fucking her throat promised as his hand seized it and felt the massive bulge swelling there. "We're going to make sure of it. You’re our fucktoy now and we'll keep you gaping all hours of the day, we promise." He tugged her hair as he spoke, smacked her face a few times. Anything just to make sure she felt the wicked depravity of being filled and shamed and ruined. The cocks did to her such wild things, and she wished she had the sense and focus to be able to deal with it all, but her head spun too wildly ands he fell too deep into utter joy.

Their words didn't even register as meaning anything to her. She was far too dizzy now to be able to operate on that level of reason or understanding, caring only about the molten, shameful cravings tearing her apart, bringing her deeper and deeper into a place of surrender and desire that could rip at her thoughts and bring her low. She was simply stuffed with cock and loving every second of the abuse, lost to such aimless and dizzy cravings that it stopped mattering what she was doing and how she felt. It was all about getting what she wanted, about embracing her most vulgar of wants, and the reckless lusts continued to crash down upon her, faster and crazier with each slam.

When the beasts came, it was together. They slammed into her in unison, groaning and hollering as their cocks hilted down her throat and in her cunt--that one even penetrating her womb--s they came. The eruption of molten seed spilled forward with the most wicked ferocity, gushing forward so hard it bulged her out several times, belly swelling from the massive loads pushed into her holes, as more cum gushed out her nose and spurted out of her twat, down onto the grass. The orgasm burning through her was mind-blowing and utterly intoxicating, everything she could have asked for in its most direct and succinct form. Perfection.

They didn't stop though, pulling out of her, blasting a couple more ropes of cum ono her face and her ass, admiring the cross-eyed state she was in.

"Do you want more, slut?" the horse in front of her asked, his still rock-hard cock smacking across her face. Artoria replied only in cock-drunk, dizzy delight, which made them laugh harder and smack her with their dicks some more.

They pushed her to the ground, laying her on her back only for her legs to be pushed up. "Cocks," she whined, grabbing her round ass cheeks and spreading them apart, opening them up and craving more of what was happening, wanting so badly to feel the pleasures tear her asunder. “Ruin me. Break me please. Fill me, I want you to fuck me until my empty little head can't think anymore." Her lips parted too, staring up at the cocks, ready to be ruined.

The horse demons switched around again, one grabbing her legs and tugging them up, turning around and sitting down on her as he speared her fat ass piledriver style, making her scream and heave in joy on the ground as the other horse sat down on her face, his heavy nuts begging to be sucked on, and the queen didn't hesitate, slobbering happily on his huge nuts and showing him the pleasure he deserved, the pleasure he so tightly earned. She was unable to help herself now, throwing all sense away and servicing them like a good whore. cum and drool dripping down her face as she was claimed. She felt helpless, lost to the pleasure of being utterly obliterated by dick.

"Are you enough of a whore to love this?" the one sitting on her face asked, moving over from grinding his leathery nuts all over her face to shoving his ass hole against her lips, pressing down and forcing her to rim him. Artoria did. With reckless, loving motions, she pushed her tongue up the demon's ass and flaunted just how low a slut she was. The beast laughed as he ground harder against her. "No true queen would lick the ass hole of a conqueror. You're a lying whore."

The dizzy ecstasy and abuse was so incredible and wild and intense that she didn't know how to deal with any of it, This was to much to believe, a punishing flurry of ecstasy coming on faster still, abusive messes of sloppy feelings he didn't want to ever stop experiencing as she succumbed to these frantic demands. Her ass got torn open by the cock in her ass, subjecting her to rougher and more brutal pleasures that continued to build up, expressing feelings so vulgar and strange, and try as she did to contain herself and hold on to what she felt, Artoria sinking ever lower. She didn't want this mistreatment to stop, no matter how wrong or vulgar it was, no matter how brutal they were. Their insults fuelled her and drove her into sloppier, sluttier joy, and she was unafraid of letting these pleasures rip her apart. There was too much happening, and every step of the way, she was committed to giving in more.

"Anal queen Artoria," the horse fucking her ass teased, as he slammed her hole rougher, gaping her and loosening her up in ways she wasn't sure she’d ever recover from. "Do you like the taste of horse ass on your royal tongue?" He smacked her ass and kept his pace up, refusing to hold back the reckless excitements taking hm, knowing what he was doing and that it brought greater pleasures with each motion. Nothing would hold back the chaotic intentions of these brutish demons.

Artoria had come here to fight these majestic creatures. What shameful madness that would have been. These beasts deserved her utmost love and affection, her truest devotion. Not anything less. They would receive the pleasure they were owed, the sensations they deserved. She would fulfill hr duties, abandoning those to her people so that she could instead serve huge horsecocked beasts. This was her destiny; this was where she belonged. Dizzy, frantic, going cross-eyed as she fell lower, this was all so clear to Artoria, and she relished in the certainty of committing her self to it, as she moaned into the ass she tonguefucked and gave these creatures whatever they wanted.

Submission just felt so right to Artoria. Her lustful worship of horsecock had always been a joy, but what she lacked in that was a voice, a guidance, a domination. The horses stood there and let her do what she wanted totem, never dominated her. The demons were different, and brought down upon her the most brutal of joys as they violated her, the most effective and potent of horsekind. Calling her names, slapping her, making her eat ass and offer herself up with degrading overtures... This was it. This was what she needed, and Artoria knew then that she had no reason to ever look back from this shining moment of brilliant wrongness.

Ferocious pleasures did to her things she wished she could understand as her head swirled in chaotic surrender, a growing sense of hopeless delight that continued to ruin her. She was lost, done for, giving herself up so fully to feelings that tore her asunder and loving every second of these delights. She'd plead for more if she wasn't busy licking the ass of one of her new masters, able to only express what bae sound and moans she could spit out. This was insanity, and Artoria didn’t know how to contain any of what she felt, didn't know how to control herself in this mad spiral downward, she just knew to keep going, knew to serve like a good barn slut and satisfy these creatures. It was all she was good for.

The beasts didn't need much more service, either. Her ass was an incredible thing to thrust into, resisting the penetration and providing remarkable delight to the beast pounding her, while her greedy rimjob skills were top notch, able to bring the beasts both to loud, hot orgasms. One flooded her bowels with his jizz while the other pulled back, grinding his taint, balls, and then cock all over his face before he plastered her with enough cum that her face was difficult to make out beneath all of the mess made of her. Able to speak now, she mostly just babbled things like, "Buttslut," as she hit a powerful anal-only orgasm that dragged her down deep into her hazy cravings for more.

Her hands returned to her as, spreading her cheeks wide. As the cock pulled out of it, her gaping hole oozed with cum, and the cross-eyed horse slut couldn't resist. "I want both of your cocks to destroy my ass hole," she pleaded. "Please. Fuck me stupid. Break me completely. My body is your plaything!'

The vulgar, desperate show of utter heat and frenzy coming from Artoria was a shameful and brilliant thing. The horse demons weren't surprised by the plea and the offer, but they were certainly intrigued by it, as the two of them grabbed hold of their docks and moved into position for it, both crowding in around her as they sought to utterly fucking annihilate both Artoria's ass and her mind with one swift and efficient push. they forced their way in together, cramming up and stuffing Artoria with cock. More cock thanks he could easily handle, which made her heave in trembling, panicked heat, screaming for some semblance of control and sense as she fell into oblivion.

"It's so much!' she screamed. She meant it in a good way. Artoria's whole body was lit up with the most depraved and wild of sensations, a pleasure rooted in utter agony and driving her into a state of confused ecstasy, spiraling downward as every second of this moment became something too strange to believe. So much was happening at once, an overbearing press into ecstasy and confusion If this was her fate, it was a fate Artoria felt ready to earn, bright and senseless in the twisting cacophony of pleasure she gave in to, throwing herself without a care deeper. She wanted to be these beasts' slut, wanted to served them from now on. This was a happier life, and she would have it.

"We're going to split you open," one of them groaned. She didn't know which said it or which direction the words came from. Very little meant anything to Artoria now; her senses were so helpless and frayed that she felt she just had to keep rolling through it, not understanding any of it in any meaningful capacity, just sipping deeper into depravity. It felt better that way, shutting out all her senses so she could simply feel the cocks shoving their way harder in, fucking her in sloppy tandem and ramming down ever harder and deeper. tasting the cum still lingering on her lips as it dripped into her mouth from the facial she'd taken. What else mattered to her now?

"Yes, do it. Break me. Get deeper. Pound my guts with your huge horse pricks, I'm a barnyard cocksleeve! This is my destiny!" Forget the sword in the stone. Forget the lady of the lake. Forget all of Britannia. Here, in this brilliant and brutal moment, Artoria found purpose, and she would never look back from it, heaving harder, moaning louder and succumbing without any chance to contain herself. She wanted this, and she would not be denied her chance to have it, would not resist the pleasures and desires of letting this all take her by storm. She was hot, reckless, a searing wreck craving more of what took her, and she was happy to feel these pleasures ripping her apart, feel the cocks brutalizing her. Every thrust was rough, loud squelching noises and the slapping of flesh on flesh filling the air, her drunken moans the sweet melody to the depravity.

The beasts continued their mockery and their laughter. They were overjoyed to see her in such a compromised state, to keep pushing her harder down and enforce their wickedness upon the queen, and as long as Artoria was here, she was happy. She remained upside-down, lying on her shoulders while the dicks filled her and battered her, ruining her thoughts and leaving her completely incapable of understanding what was going on, wishing for some shred of reason and hope to keep her from falling deeper down. There was so much going on and none of it was okay, a continued throb of confusion and desperation, bitterness hammering away at her, subjecting her to so many things he wished she could understand.

Why was she like this?

The pleasure wore down harder, rougher, the speed blistering and senseless, and when finally the pleasure reached its breaking point, she knew it was all over for her. Artoria came with a heaving, screaming rush of chaos, tearing her thoughts asunder and her body thrashing underneath them. "Flood me with your cum!" she screamed, eyes rolling back as the last things she said lost her. Her eyes rolled back, drool running from her mouth as she began to stammer and rumble, babbling fuck-drunk things that occasionally let slip a naughty word. she was broken completely, and she couldn't have been happier.

The horses finished her off, letting out mighty and primal roars as they pounded forward, penetrating as deep into her as they could go and spreading her open so hard he felt she was going to break as they blew their loads deep into her. Her stomach bulged again as her bowels were flooded with jizz, and as she coughed, she spat up some of the cum, showing off just how completely fucking spent she was. Withdrawing from her ruined, gaping hole, the horse demons were ready to take a break and feel out their next move. But as they did so, they noticed they had company.

Gudako had heard all the escalating commotion on her attempt to circle back, and she had found the monsters, standing wide-eyed and terrified as before the massively hung beasts and her ruined, mindbroken servant. her cheeks were flush, lips trembling, arousal running down her thigh as she clung to her skirt. She realized too late that she hadn’t really thought about what she'd do if they noticed her, and now, the monsters were approaching.  
*****************************  
"Breed me! Flood my womb with your cum again and turn me into a pregnant fuckdoll brood mother!" Gudako's tongue hung out of her mouth, eyes rolled back, legs locked around his back as he mating pressed her so hard that the dirt compacted underneath her. The utter savagery of his treatment was unrelenting and unbelievable, subjecting Gudako to the truly senseless craze and heat of what he was capable of, ruinous thrusts filling her and subjecting her to the chaos and brutality the horse beasts were capable of. She'd been fucked and broken just as hard as her servant had, and she was absolutely overjoyed to eb rejoined with Artoria, even if it meant forgetting all about her other servants.

Face-up against a tree that creaked and shed leaves with each reckless slam into her, Artoria was pinned up, her ruined pussy getting another round from the other demon, still unable to speak as she hung limp in place, impaled on dick and held against the tree only by the grip on her body. She was hopeless too, completely unable to pull back or help herself as she received this mad treatment, a brutality so spectacular and so twisted that it defied all sense or decency. She looked utterly frayed, hungry, so full of confusion and weirdness, not knowing how to help herself now.

The demons fucked the day away ruining their prizes. As good as double teaming one of them was, swapping around to fuck the other however they wanted was its own special joy. They just wondered what else to do once they'd had their fill; did they take these new broken and devoted slaves with them, or did they leave them behind for some other monster to use? Or did they maybe take advantage of the mention of other Artorias in the area and expand their fun even further?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
